<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ace is Ace, oh how fitting by StupidChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410025">The Ace is Ace, oh how fitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild/pseuds/StupidChild'>StupidChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I guess...), Asexual Azumane Asahi, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don’t really know what I‘m doing, I‘m tired and this suddenly popped into my head and I just couldn’t stop thinking about it, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild/pseuds/StupidChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno‘s Ace happened to be just that, Ace.</p><p>Their Libero however, he appeared to be the exact opposite.</p><p>Just how was the gentle giant going to explain his lack of sexual attraction to his beloved boyfriend?</p><p>In other words: Asahi and Noya are in love and finally dating but being the dork he is, Asahi is afraid that his boyfriend won’t want him in an asexual relationship.<br/>This of course, is ridiculous considering that they’re both completely whipped, but hey don‘t laugh at a man and his insecurities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ace is Ace, oh how fitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small warning, I‘m not the best writer and my insomnia just makes it even worse, so sorry for any mistakes you might find.<br/>I thought of this at like two am and my brain wouldn’t let me forget, so here we are I guess...</p><p>This is set shortly before the third years leave but I don’t actually know when to place it in the timeline, just go with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Nishinoya Yuu, everything was perfect.<br/>
Karasuno was getting stronger and stronger, he spend fun times with his second family almost everyday at practice and most importantly, he was officially dating Azumane Asahi.</p><p>Azumane Asahi on the other hand, he was having a crisis. Not only would he have to leave his beloved Volleyball team soon, no he was also way to in love with Nishinoya Yuu. Now this wasn’t a bad thing, especially because said Libero had bravely confessed to him a few months ago and they were happily dating. It was just that he was terribly afraid of coming out.<br/>
Not to his friends, not as Pan.<br/>
But to his one and only love. As asexual, of course.

</p><p>The two of them had been in love for so long and wouldn’t let any homophobia take their happiness away from them. They hadn’t told any of their friends yet, they were however planning to do so soon. That didn’t mean nobody knew, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima did.</p><p>The couple had walked in on the two of them making out when Nishinoya had forgotten his bag at the club room. Everyone else had left a while ago, so the childhood friends had been shocked to be caught.<br/>
Shocked and terrified.<br/>
Absolutely terrified.<br/>
Especially Yamaguchi, he probably would have had a heart attack right on the spot if his Tsukki wouldn’t have been there with him. No words were spoken, but Asahi softly taking his boyfriend‘s hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek had been enough to calm their kouhai down. </p><p>They weren’t the only not straight members and they knew that their team was a lovely family and would accept all four of them. Even if they didn’t they would still have each other.<br/>
But Nishinoya not accepting him, that would be a problem. Out of all the people in the world, Yuu‘s opinion was the on he cared about the most.</p><p>Karasuno‘s Ace hadn’t worried about his sexuality until then, but seeing their Kouhai passionately making out triggered all his anxiety and worry. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima we’re younger than them and had done things like that for who knows how long. What did Asahi and Noya do? Nothing that got even close to it!</p><p>When they first started dating, they had set boundaries. Of course they did, the taller one of them was extremely responsible after all. Nishinoya had almost none and being the good person he was, he fully respected Asahi‘s. “We just started dating anyways, I wasn’t expecting to get laid the first night! We can take it slow, whatever you’re comfortable with Sahi.” Those were his words. At first, Asahi had been overjoyed by that, but now it was slowly eating away at him.</p><p>The third years excuse had been that he didn’t want to do anything too frisky, because they had only just started their relationship. It had been four months, surely Nishinoya was expecting something by now. “We can take it slow...” that meant he was okay with waiting, but for how long? If he decided to wait, then he would have to wait forever. Azumane Asahi felt bad, incredibly guilty.<br/>
So he decided to come clean to his loved one and hoped that everything would somehow work out.

</p><p>It was a normal Friday, the Team had just cleared the gym and the Libero was ready to go home when his secret boyfriend stopped him. “Nishinoya can we talk? In private.” His voice was too serious for Noya‘s liking and the look on his face didn’t make the second year any less anxious. He just nodded and followed his senpai to their now empty clubroom.</p><p>As soon as the door was closed Asahi opened his mouth to speak, but the shorter one was faster than him. “Sahi.” He said. “If you’re dumping me just do it fast please.” Now that came unexpected. “No, no Yuu that‘s not it! But...” “But...?” “This is about our relationship.” Nishinoya‘s breath hitched and he slightly panicked. Had he done something wrong? No, Asahi said he wasn’t going to dump him, but what part of their relationship needed to be talked about? Everything just seemed so perfect to him. </p><p>He simply couldn’t figure it out and before he could ask, his boyfriend spoke again. “If anything, you might dump me after I explain...” The ace‘s voice was soft and sounded almost fearful, it made Yuu‘s heart clench. Now he was back to searching answers again. What could sweet, sweet Asahi have done to possibly make the younger one end their relationship. In Noya‘s Head, the answer was nothing. Only cheating, but not even he was stupid enough to believe the gentle giant out of all people would even be capable of cheating. Still he remained calm (as calm as he could be) and smiled at his partner. “What did you do ? You’re the biggest whimp I know, so there’s no way you could have done anything bad. Even if you did, I think I’d be to in love with you to break up.”</p><p>There it was, the blunt honesty that had made Azumane fall in love.<br/>
His lover‘s eyes were full of passion, honesty and love and he started questioning how he deserved the small blessing again. He wanted to shower the younger boy with all his love everyday, but could he do that in a way both of them would enjoy?

</p><p>Right now, Yuu still seemed satisfied and almost delighted with all the compliments, the hugs, the subtle handholding and the soft and sneaky kisses they stole during practice and lunch sometimes. He seemed to absolutely adore it when they were alone, whispering sweet things to each other, intertwining their hands and occasionally squeezing them, calling him by his given name in privacy, laying together cuddling for hours and sharing loving and passionate kisses. Asahi was too, but making out? No. Never. Not in a hundred years. He understood that some people liked it, but personally he would like to keep his tongue, saliva and air to himself while kissing. That wasn’t even the thing that scared(?) him the most, because that one thing was sex.<br/>
The very idea of sex seemed genuinely off-putting to him. He didn’t want that, not under any circumstances.</p><p>He tried to stay calm, he really did.<br/>
He failed, sadly.<br/>
“I’m ace.” He said, trying not to sound like he was panicking. Nishinoya looked him dead in the eyes before replying. “Of course you are! You’re the ace because you’re absolutely amazing and I‘m your Libero who always has your back!” He loudly exclaimed. Yes, this was the boy Asahi fell in love with. No regrets.  “Yuu that’s really sweet but I meant ace as in asexual” His lover stared at him in confusion for a few seconds “What does that mean?” He then asked.</p><p>Neither of them knew if they should be relieved or panicking even more. </p><p>“It means I don’t feel sexual attraction, Yuu” He was met with silence and even more obvious confusion. The third year thought of a way to explain, it was complicated to some people after all. He still remembered hearing the term somewhere in his second year and looking it up. Three days were spent researching the “Ace-spec” until he finally understood what he was. That nothing was wrong with him. He had actually cried when he had finally figured himself out.</p><p>“Do you still remember when we walked in on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima?” He then asked. Nishinoya nodded while keeping eye contact with his senpai, showing his will to learn. “I don’t want stuff like that. Especially if it goes any further.” No complicated words or long explanations, but instead plain and simple, that was the right way to talk to Noya. “Okay, and the things we’ve been doing before? Is...is that okay?” Said boy hesitantly asked. “Yes, I enjoyed that very much. Just anything beyond that makes me really uncomfortable.”</p><p>“When we first got together, you asked me to wait before doing stuff like that. Why would you tell me to wait if it makes you uncomfortable?!” The second year raised his voice, but he wasn’t mad or upset. Worry and confusion was the only thing tinting his voice. “Because you had just asked me out and I didn’t want you to dump me already!” N o w Noya was mad. He cupped Asahi‘s Face with his small hands and made his boyfriend look at him. “You’re amazing. You‘re absolutely gorgeous, you’re strong and fast and over all absolutely terrifying as an opponent in volleyball but also super kind and soft and not only a great boyfriend but a great person in general! Why would I e v e r dump you?! Especially directly after the miracle of you accepting my confession!” This time Yuu was the one to be met with silence.</p><p>Azumane Asahi, Karasuno’s feared Ace had tears in his eyes. “I don’t even know why you wanted to date me in the first place to be honest...but everyone wants to get...well...intimate with their partner and you specifically seem like someone who finds that very important. I wanted to be with you for as long as possible so I told you to wait instead of coming clean directly and I’m sorry! I just wanted to get to date you. I understand if you don’t want to be in a relationship without anything remotely sexual...so just know that I love you and I’m so-“ he didn’t get to finish that sentence as he was effectively shut up by a kiss from his boyfriend. It was a long kiss, a passionate and loving one, one that wasn’t the tiniest bit sexual and time seemed to stand still until they finally pulled away. “Omg just shut up you big dork! I love you! I love you! I love you so much and I don’t care if we’ll never have sex, because that doesn’t change the fact that I love you! Sure maybe it’s a nice thing that many people do but it’s not necessary! I just want you to shower me in kisses and compliments everyday and I’ll do the same! Just love me, because I promise that I love you and always will!”</p><p>They shared another kiss after that.<br/>
And another.<br/>
And another.<br/>
Most of them tasted like tears, they didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So tell me about that Asexual thing?” Yuu asked while he was sitting on his boyfriend’s bed. “Sure, but why?” “Well I didn’t even know what bisexual meant half a year ago, but you told me. You helped me figure out my sexuality so much, but you had to figure out yours all alone! The least I can do is try to understand right?” Asahi couldn’t help but smile a smile full of love and adoration.<br/>
It was the smile reserved for the one and only love of his life. “Okay...where do I start...”</p><p>Both Nishinoya Yuu and Azumane Asahi were incredibly happy. They were with their loved one after all.<br/>
And they both thought their relationship was perfect the way it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah this is it...<br/>I headcanon Asahi as Panromantic Asexual and Noya as bi with a preference for girls btw.<br/>(Let’s be honest even if you think he’s not interested in Asahi that boy gives of bisexual vibes)</p><p>Sorry if Asahi’s Asexuality seems weird, but I kinda wrote this based on what an asexual friend of mine tells me and what I myself feel sometimes.</p><p>The whole Asexual spectrum thing is confusing to me, I mean...I still can’t figure out where I am, but I‘m like ninety percent sure I‘m Demisexual...I usually go with Biromantic Demisexual.</p><p>I‘ll probs be back in like three years and when if I‘m lucky someone will have read my trash attempt at a story. If anybody actually likes that then I‘ll maybe write about TsukiYama...or maybe the coming out, dunno...I mean it’s not like more than two people will see this in the next Ten or so months lol</p><p>BAI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>